


Baby Steps

by geekchic



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekchic/pseuds/geekchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a confession to make and she is afraid of the Doctor's reaction. (Warning: hella fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> This fic has been on my desktop for a while. I once thought that it would never see the light of day, but I thought that I might change that by sharing it with all of you. I hope that you enjoy it.

Rose Tyler rarely got scared- she lived with the Doctor after all. She had seen her fair share of monsters, killer aliens and near death experiences, but was hardly ever frightened by them. Because why should she be scared if she had the Doctor, her Doctor by her side the whole time? 

Today was the exception however. Today did not have her Doctor grabbing her hand and telling her to run for her life. Today she was alone, sitting on the floor of one of the bathrooms in the TARDIS with a positive pregnancy test in her hand. And she was terrified- more terrified than she had ever been.

She didn't know how the Doctor would react to this change. Under normal situations, a girl like Rose would have been thrilled to find out that she was with child. After all she was in a steady, stable relationship with a man that she loved.. They had started a relationship shortly after Canary Wharf, where he was so close to losing her. That was months ago, and she and the Doctor were very happy. Besides their sleeping arrangements and...nightly activities, nothing had changed between the two of them. They still traveled across time and space, saving races and planets alike. The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm- The Doctor and his Rose. Together like always. 

But Rose wasn't under normal circumstances. She was a time traveler, in a relationship with an alien. Their lives were dangerous. How were they going to raise a baby while running for their lives? Besides, the Doctor always said that he hated domestics. Rose figured that raising a child was about as domestic as it got. Rose never brought up the subject of children for that exact reason. 

 

“Rose?” she heard a voice call, “Rose, where are you, love?” 

Normally the sound of the Doctor's voice would put Rose at ease. Today however, it just amplified her nerves. She quickly shoved the pregnancy test back in its box and into the bottom of the rubbish bin, covering it with trash so that no one could see it. 

She heard him call for her again, “Rose, if I upset you I'm sorry! Please just come out!”

She took a deep breath before replying in a shaky voice, “I'm in here!” 

With that he opened the door, sighing in relief. “Oh there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. And why are you on the floor?”

He flashed her a smile and Rose could no longer hold the tears that were forming in her eyes. She started to bawl and the Doctor quickly knelt down on the floor in front of he, gathering her in his arms. 

“Rose what's wrong? Why are you upset?” he whispered into her hair. 

“You're going to send me away,” she mumbled into his suit jacket. 

He released her from the embrace, pulling her about an arms length away and keeping his arms on her shoulders. “What? Why would I ever send you away, Rose Tyler?” he smiled slightly, trying to reassure her. 

“I messed it up,” she whispered, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

He gently reached out to brush her tears away. “Messed up what?”

“This!” she cried flapping her arms dramatically. “This thing with you and me and the travelling! I messed it all up! It's never going to be the same again because I screwed it up!” 

He gave her a puzzled look. “Rose I don't understand. You're not making sense-” 

She pulling away from his touch and put her face in her hands. “I'm pregnant, Doctor.”

“Pregnant?” he asked. “You're pregnant?”

Rose began to cry harder. “I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Doctor.”

“You're sorry? Rose, this is brilliant!”

She looked up at him, “What?”

The Doctor beamed, “Rose, we're having a baby! A tiny little baby that we made Rose!”

“So...you're alright with this?” she smiled slightly, hoping that he would mirror her expression. 

And then he kissed her, wrapping his one hand through her hair. The other hand reached down to touch her still-flat stomach.

When they broke apart, she sighed and rested her forehead against his. “I'm assuming that was a yes then?” she teased. 

“Of course I'm okay with it Rose! Are you okay with it?” he asked concerned. 

Rose nodded. “I am. I'm really really happy. I was just scared that you'd get mad and plop me back at my mum's or something.”

“Oh Rose,” he said before kissing her on the forehead, He stood up and held out his hand. “Come on, I want to show you something. 

Confused, Rose grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and he began to lead her through the TARDIS' hallways, obviously looking for a particular room.

He suddenly stopped after apparently finding the room he was looking for and he opened the door. 

He led Rose in and after she stepping in, he stopped her. “Wait right here, all right?”

She nodded, and looked around the room. She supposed that this was the closest thing that the TARDIS would have to an attic. There were miscellaneous trunks and boxes scattered everywhere. Old clothes that looked like they came from his previous regenerations were randomly placed all over the ground. 

She chuckled when she discovered a leather jacket right by her feet. It was the same jacket that he wore in his past body, back when she started to travel with him but when he wasn't yet her Doctor. That Doctor was sarcastic and bitter, carrying the weight of a fallen world on his shoulders, only to be changed by a human shop-girl. Her Doctor on the other hand, the Doctor that she had fallen in love with, was sweet and loving and somewhat childish, no longer burdened by the nightmares that plagued him during his last regeneration. 

He returned, obviously struggling to carry a large object that had a blanket draped over it. 

“What's that?” she asked, pointed to it. 

He grinned at her. “You'll see, love. But first close your eyes.”

She looked at him quizzically before obliging. She heard the sound of rustling fabric and the voice of the Doctor telling her to open her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw a tiny wooden cot. Above it, a spinning mobile held models of stars and planets. The cot looked very old and as if it had been unused for quite some time, but it was beautiful. 

“Oh Doctor,” Rose whispered, running her hand along the smooth wood. “What's that?” she asked referring to the series of various circles on the inside of the cot. 

“Oh,” the Doctor replied. He cleared his throat nervously. “It's Galifreyian. It's my name.”

“It's so beautiful,” she said. “But why do you have a cot lying around the TARDIS?”

“Well um, it was the cot I slept in as an infant and later my children slept in it. It was tradition on my planet to sleep in your father's cot, but if you don't like it we don't hav-”

“It's perfect,” she interrupted, “Absolutely perfect.”

“Really?” he said grinning. 

She nodded, returning his bright smile. “I want our child to sleep in that cot.” She paused for a minute before continuing, “that still sounds strange- our child.”

He nodded before approaching her, “We're going to have a baby, Rose” 

“You're getting soft Doctor, you're settling for too much domestics,” she teased, flashing him her tongue-biting smile.” 

He chuckled at her statement and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. “You know what? I might be okay with that actually.”

He got down onto his knees, now eye level with her torso. He reached out for her stomach again and reverently touched it. 

“Hello there, little one,” he spoke softly. “I'm...well I'm your dad and I am very happy to be your dad.” his voice broke as he said this, but he cleared his throat and continued. “You're a miracle you are- the first Timelord/human hybrid. And you're so loved, little one. So very very loved. Your mum loves you- and she's going to be the best mum ever toward you- you'll see. And your crazy grand-mum will love you. Soon enough she'll spoil you rotten. And your daddy loves you very very much. Because daddy won't be the last of his kind any more. He has you now and he won't feel alone.”

By this point, Rose was moved to tears, touched by his kindness. All of the stress that had accumulated over telling him about the pregnancy simply washed away. Now, she only felt the love that she had for this man and for the unborn child that the two of them had created. 

Their miracle. 

“Speaking of mum,” she said, running her hands though the Doctor's hair, as he remained on the floor. “We're going to have to tell her soon.”

He groaned somewhat jokingly. “But Rose, she'll kill me,” he whined. “And I was just starting to like this face!” 

She chuckled, gently pulling him up by the lapels of his jacket. “It'll be fine;we'll take it slow. Baby steps, Doctor,” she murmured, her forehead touching his. 

“Baby steps,” he repeated, pulling her in for another searing kiss. 

They could wait to tell her mum.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this contained pure fluff and no plot, but I hope to grow and learn as a writer. Part of the growing process is getting over one's fear of criticism and just publishing your stuff for others to read. Please feel free to comment suggestions and the like. Best Wishes!


End file.
